Akane Tendo (Continuum-32145896)
Akane Tendo (天道 あかね, Tendō Akane?) is the youngest of Soun Tendo's three daughters and one of the heirs to the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. Appearance Akane has short black hair with blue highlights and brown eyes. At the beginning of the series she had long hair, but after it was cut off during a fight between Ryoga Hibiki and Ranma, she kept it short for the rest of the series. She usually wears the girls' uniform for Furinkan High School, but has a wide variety of outfits. For training or anticipated combat, Akane wears a light yellow gi. Rather than cancel out her curse, the Nyanniichuan water magnified the Yaazuniichuan to create the winged form of a bird-woman, not altogether unlike the inhabitants of Mount Phoenix. Because of her peculiar curse’s ability to spontaneously sprout a pair of wings imposing a kind of fashion challenge that's rather unique, if not outright daunting. Akane has taken to wearing backless outfits. Biography Akane's mother died when she was very young. Perhaps because of this, she appears not to have learned many traditionally feminine skills, and her terrible cooking is a running joke during the series as nearly everything she cooks ends up making people sick, except for her curry. Akane may see her sister Kasumi as a surrogate mother figure, since she helps her with more traditionally feminine chores. Akane grows up as a tomboy, getting into fights, acting tough, and improving her martial arts. When Akane and Ranma first met they quickly grew to hate each other. Akane and Ranma often fight and insult each other. Usually, Ranma insults Akane for being a tomboy and calls her "uncute," while Akane insults Ranma for being a pervert. The two generally try to avoid each other. However Akane quickly developed a crush on Ranma’s friend Ukyo despite not knowing her true gender. After Shampoo blocked Akane’s memory of Ranma Ryoga worked tirelessly to restore it which they revealed upon Shampoo’s return. When Cologne had Shampoo and Ukyo go on a date in an effort to make Ranma and Nabiki jealous Akane decided to follow them forcing Ryoga along. She ended up taking the blow for her from a bucket of water from the Spring of Drowned Duck. She was later cursed to transform into an Angel after Ukyo went on a quest for the both Spring of Drowned Boy and Girl water as thanks. Akane eventually came to a mutual resolution with her rival Makoto on the subject of Ukyo after she ended up getting both of them pregnant. After much due consideration, they have settled upon having Ukyo wed Makoto, since she is officially registered as a man in a legal sense. Meanwhile Konatsu has boldly taken the initiative to claim Akane for his wife, pledging himself to raise their offspring as if she were his own. Abilities As one of the heirs of the Anything Goes Martial Arts School, Akane is in good fighting form, and has excellent physical strength and agility, although she doesn't know enough to use her style as efficiently as Ranma. She is also proficient in the use of several samurai weaponry, including bokken, shinai, bō, and yumi. While sometimes considered weak due to the much more incredible physical feats various other characters have performed, Akane is very clearly a strong and very gifted martial artist in her own right. So far she has trained to build up her raw physical power and has even managed to achieve a level of Chi-Force manipulation. Her hands are indeed formidable weapons, but they need tempering and refinement or else they are little better than blunt objects. To that end she was able to master the Amaguriken on her own. While not much of an achievement in itself as only achieved a rate of over sixty punches in one second, far slower even than Ryoga’s eighty punch record, which was still pretty formidable for a relative novice but a far cry from Shampoo’s average of one hundred and twenty punches, or even of Ranma’s record one hundred fifty blows that could be achieved in his female form. She did show initiative in seeking to master the technique on her own without supervision. Each of Kimiko's children bears a distinctive legacy to mark Peorth's brief time among them. Of them all, however, Akane is the most distinctive. Akane was born through the direct intervention of a Goddess First Class, Unlimited Potential. Akane was born a mortal with a spark of the divine hidden within her. It is a potential that many unconsciously perceive and are drawn to, such as her horde of randy admirers who never seemed very much to mind being pummeled into a black and blue haze at her dainty little hands. She has always had more raw power than the essential balance that is required to properly make use of her potential. In effect she tries too hard to achieve normalcy, but even the most charitable person much concede that she is not a 'normal' person. The Jusenkyo water triggered the initial awakening of her dormant potential. First the Yaazuniichuan, which turned her into a duck, and then the Nyaniichuan water added to this, shaping the nature of her curse so that she took on the physical aspect of an Angel. Category:(Continuum-32145896)